Transportation
Transportation includes all of the varied means of getting around the RuneScape realm of Gielinor. On foot Walking and running are the basic methods of travel. Players walk at a speed of 1 square per server cycle (0.6 second) and run at a speed of 2 squares per server cycle, both diagonally and orthogonally. The amount of weight carried determines how quickly a player's energy is drained while running. The player's Agility level determines how quickly energy is recovered while walking or standing. Pressing and holding down the 'Ctrl' key and clicking on a part of the game window or Minimap temporarily turns on run. By shortcuts By taking shortcuts with agility, a player is able to reach a destination faster. The higher the Agility level, the more shortcuts are available. Some common examples of agility shortcuts are: *Stile *Rope swing *Underwall tunnel *Log balance *Pipe squeeze *Rock climb *Stepping stones By magic Magic items or spells provide the instant travel from any location to a specific location elsewhere. *Normal magic, Ancient Magicks, and Lunar teleport spells *Enchanted jewellery like Ring of duelling, Games Necklace, Digsite pendant, Skills necklace *Pharaoh's Sceptre - Jalsavrah or Jaleustrophos or Jaldraocht. *Skull Sceptre - Barbarian Village. *Spirit Trees - Tree Gnome Village , Grand Exchange, Tree Gnome Stronghold, west of Castle Wars, Battlefield of Khazard. *Wizards Aubury/Cromperty/Sedridor/Distentor/Brimstail - Rune Essence mines. *Enchanted Lyre - relleka *Ectophial - Port Phasmatys. *Camulet - Enakhra's Temple. *Elf Teleport Crystal - Lletya. *Dorgesh-Kaan Sphere - Dorgesh-Kaan *Goblin Village Sphere - Goblin Village. *Enchanted Lyre - Rellekka. *Karamja gloves 3 - mine beneath Shilo Village *Portals **Magic Guild portals **Portal Chamber in a player owned house *Ardougne Teleport lever to Deserted Keep (level 55 Wilderness) *The Abyss *Summoning Familiars **Void Shifters, Void Ravagers, Void Torchers, and Void Spinners can all teleport players to the Void Knight Outpost. ** **Spirit Graahks can teleport to the Horned Graahk hunter area on Karamja. **Spirit Kyatts can teleport to the Piscatoris Hunter Area. **Spirit Larupias can teleport to the Feldip Hunter Area. **Arctic Bears can teleport to the Trollweiss Hunter Area **Lava Titans can teleport to the center of the Lava Maze. *Explorer's ring can teleport you to the cabbage patch south of the falador farming patch. By air *Gnome glider and military glider. From Ta Quir Priw to Ape Atoll(after Monkey Madness Quest) or Grandius or Kar-Hewo or Sindarpos or Lemantolly Undri(after One Small Favour Quest) or Lemanto Andra(one-way). *Magic carpets - Shantay Pass, Polnivneach, Uzer, Bedabin Camp, Sophanem, Menaphos, and Nardah. *Balloons can take players between the Grand Tree in Tree Gnome Stronghold, Varrock, Entrana, Crafting Guild, Taverley, and Castle Wars. *Eagles allow players to travel to Eagles' Peak, Trollweiss Hunter area, Feldip Jungle, Uzer Hunter Area, Tree seedvine maze]]. By trains or carts *Dwarf Mine cart allows players to travel between Keldagrim, the Dwarven Mines, and White Wolf Mountain. *The Shilo Village cart system will take players between Shilo Village and Brimhaven. *Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System between Dorgesh-Kaan and Keldagrim By water Sailing is a large transportation method used to get to difficult locations. It is not commonly used because of inconvenient port locations, but can be very useful to get to places such as Entrana. Port Locations and Prices: *Port Sarim to Karamja - 30gp (Less if you have completed all of the easy Karamja Diary) *Port Sarim to Entrana - Free (Members Only) *East Ardougne to Brimhaven - 30gp (Members Only) *Shilo Village to Port Khazard - 25gp (Members Only) *Shilo Village to Port Sarim - 25gp (Members Only) *Rellekka to Miscellania - Free (Members Only) *Rellekka to Etceteria - Free (Members Only) *Rellekka to Waterbirth Island - 1000 Coins (Free if completed Fremennik Trials Quest) (Members Only) Sailing prices can be lowered if you are wearing the Ring of Charos(a), which is obtained during the Garden of Tranquillity quest. *Canoes - Wilderness (one way in), Edgeville (Varrock side), Champion's Guild, Barbarian Village and Lumbridge. Other methods *Dying - By dying, players will return to their selected spawn point. Spawn points include: **Lumbridge **Falador (requires Recruitment Drive) **Camelot (requires King's Ransom) *Grand Tree Seed Pod *Teleportation *Shantay Pass to Port Sarim jail by speaking to Shantay and telling him that you are an outlaw. Refusing to pay the fine will force you to Port Sarim. *Lunar Isle to Relleka by speaking to any moonclan member without a seal of passage. By Fairy Rings Fairy Rings is a system founded by fairies. It requires the completion of part of the A Fairy Tale Part II. Players can use this system by stepping onto a "eye" on the ground in Gielinor with either Dramen staff or Lunar staff, which will teleport players to Zanaris. Some useful teleport locations are: *Kharidian Desert. *Fisher Realm. *TzHaar City. *Legend's Guild. *Miscellania. *Southwest Karamja. *West of Grand Exchange. By Wilderness portals There are seven portals in the wilderness, located in level 13, 19, 27, 35(two), 44 and 50. They can be activated by touching any one of the pillars. Then, all the NPCs (i.e. Revenants) and players inside the portals are teleported to any other random one. See also *Teleportation External links *''RuneScape'' Knowledge Base Transportation *